Open fishermen class boats are designed with a center console providing an open area layout around the deck offering its passengers limited obstructions for walking, fishing and participating in other activities while exposed to the sun. T-tops provide shade on a boat by way of a canopy attached to a structural, tubular frame affixed onto the deck of a boat. The canopy of existing T-tops only provide a limited amount of shade generally around the center console of the boat, mostly shading the driver of the boat while leaving others on the boat exposed to the sun.
Presently there are two methods for providing additional shade on a boat: Bimini tops and umbrella-like canopies with a main support and rigging lines. Bimini tops require permanently mounted brackets, additional hardware, tubular frames and a canopy that must be customized to the make, class and layout of the boat on which it will be installed. Although some Bimini tops are retractable, they usually have two positions. A fully open position providing shade, and a closed position. Bimini tops require the use of an elaborate frame and anchoring system that must be planned and permanently installed on the boat and requires drilling, cutting and permanently modifying the boat and the Bimini Top. Most Bimini tops restrict movement around some areas of the boat and are designed to be low-lying, making it difficult to stand erect under them. Additionally, such Bimini tops can also restrict one's vision.
Umbrella-like canopies provide adequate shade and are portable but are bulky and have a mounting system that compresses the main support by way of tensioned lines rigged to cleats or other existing hardware on the boat. This restricts the ability of movement and activities around the umbrella and its rigging. The umbrella canopy and rigging must be removed and stowed away prior to shoving off. There is a need for a light-weight, retractable boat shade canopy that does not restrict movement and that allows the passengers on the boat to stand erect and that does not restrict.